Eternal Sun Night
by Zazolys
Summary: UA. Je voulais juste oublier. Laisser mon esprit s’évader. Oublier que j’étais un monstre… comme eux ! Une Bella différente, sauvage et solitaire, qui n’aspire qu’à une chose : oublier.


**Eternal Sun Night**

**

* * *

  
**

**Auteur :** Zazolys

**Pairing :** Principalement Bella/Edward mais pas pour tout de suite.

**Rating :** M pour violence

**Disclamer :** Mis à part quelques OC et le scénario, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un UA. J'ai changé le caractère de quelques personnages mais pas entièrement. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous m'encouragerez à poster la suite. C'est ma première incursion dans cet univers et je ne suis pas absolument pas sûre que ce soit réussi… Bref, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

* * *

Dix-huit mille deux cent cinquante.

C'était le nombre exact.

Pas d'erreurs possibles.

Cela faisait exactement dix-huit mille deux cent cinquante jours que j'étais figée à l'aube de mes dix-huit ans.

Un demi-siècle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je comptais, mais je le faisais. Je comptais les jours alors que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais me souvenir de ce jour maudit.

Le jour où Angel Pasinetti m'avait enlevé puis transformé.

Le jour où Isabella Marie Swan était morte.

J'avais tout fait pour oublier ce jour maudit. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était profondément ancré en moi.

* * *

_**~ Flash-Back…**_

_Phœnix, le 5 décembre 2005._

Je me tenais, droite, devant une statue bizarre. Elle était vraiment moche. Selon la légende, c'était une créature fantastique mais j'avais du mal à distinguer quoi que ce soit à part la mâchoire. Cette statue était vraiment horrible.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où était l'art dans cette chose quand quelqu'un tira sur ma queue de cheval. Je me retournai vivement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Sean Callaghan. Un garçon de ma classe qui était plus connu pour ses blagues d'un goût douteux que pour ses résultats scolaires.

Quel abruti celui-là ! Toujours à me suivre pour me taquiner. Je soupirai et lui adressai un regard agacé.

- Quoi ?

- Du calme, Swan, rigola Sean en levant les deux mains dans un signe de paix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Callaghan ? demandai-je, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Je venais juste voir ce que tu regardais avec autant de suspicion. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la statue et eut un petit sourire.

- Selon la légende, une créature fantastique, lui répondis-je.

Je vis Sean se pencher vers la statue quand je remarquai ses copains derrière, qui semblaient se marrer. Sceptique, j'observai Sean attentivement et vit ses joues légèrement colorées.

- Dis-moi, Callaghan, que gagnes-tu en venant me parler ? m'enquis-je, sèchement.

Il se redressa vivement et m'adressa un regard faussement innocent auquel je ne crus pas une seule seconde.

- Quoi ?

- Tes copains ont l'air de nous trouver hilarant, commentai-je, acerbe. Alors, qu'as-tu parié ? Et surtout, que dois-tu faire pour gagner ton pari ?

La colère montait en moi, comme à chaque fois que j'étais la cible des moqueries ou des paris débiles de mes camarades de classe. Que leur avais-je fait pour mériter leurs piques ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours la première à qui ils pensaient pour ce genre de choses ?

- Tu délires ! mentit-il, en affichant un air scandalisé.

Je haussai les sourcils, pas convaincue du tout. Il se détourna de moi pour observer une dernière fois la statue immonde ou plutôt… la _chose_ immonde.

- Tu viens, on va en trouver une plus jolie ! me dit-il en m'attrapant par la main.

Je m'en dégageai vivement et le fusillai du regard, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire.

- Allez, Swan. Ne fais pas ta rebelle. On va aller dans un coin, y rester quelques instants et hop, c'est dans le sac.

J'écarquillai les yeux, choquée qu'il puisse croire que je voulais aller dans un coin reculé avec lui ! Etait-ce une blague ? Si oui, je ne devais vraiment pas partagée le même humour.

- C'est juste pour leur faire croire. On ne va rien faire, ne t'inquiète pas, insista-t-il, l'air agacé.

- Tu te fous de moi ? m'écriai-je, furieuse. Tu crois que je vais aller dans un coin avec toi, pour faire croire aux autres qu'on a fait l'amour ?

- Et alors ? C'est juste un pari entre amis. Tu resteras chaste, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pour toute réponse, je lui mis une gifle retentissante, au point où j'eus mal à la main, et me détournai de lui, humiliée.

Je passai à côté de ses amis en les fusillant du regard, et filai jusqu'à une autre statue.

Je m'étais éloignée du groupe, les larmes aux yeux, pour essayer de calmer ma colère. Pourquoi avais-je tout le temps envie de pleurer lorsque j'étais en colère ? C'était comme si ma rage était directement reliée à mon canal lacrymal. C'était vraiment agaçant.

Et_ humiliant._

_- Pauvre Isabella,_ chuchota une voix doucereuse derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement, les sourcils froncés, mais ne vit personne. Tremblante, je pris sur moi pour me concentrer sur la statue d'un dieu quelconque quand je sentis un courant d'air glacé parcourir mon dos.

Je me retournai à nouveau, le cœur battant. Fermant les yeux, je les rouvris pour regarder la statue.

Il y avait quelqu'un. Je le sentais.

_- Ils te traitent comme une moins que rien et tu ne fais rien,_ murmura cette même voix.

Encore une fois, quand je me retournai, il n'y avait personne. Peut-être perdais-je la tête ?

Je m'avançai doucement vers un autre tableau, déterminée à garder mon sang-froid. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'évanouir pour une voix sortie tout droit de mon esprit !

Non…

Je savais que j'étais légèrement dérangée, mais pas au point d'entendre des voix. Je n'étais pas folle à ce point là.

- Qui est là ? demandai-je, en tentant de contrôler les tremblements dans ma voix.

Un petit rire sardonique me répondit et mon ventre se noua de terreur. Il y avait bien quelqu'un.

- Callaghan, si c'est toi… c'est pas drôle ! couinai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Un autre petit rire moqueur se fit entendre. Je me raidis automatiquement et jetai un coup d'œil sur ma gauche. Personne. Je tentais sur ma droite. Toujours rien. Je pinçai les lèvres, terrifiée, en comprenant que même mes camarades de classe n'étaient plus dans les parages. Ils avaient dû changer de pièce.

- _Si j'étais toi, je me vengerai !_

Je sursautai vivement et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, terrorisée, alors qu'un homme venait d'apparaître subitement devant moi. Il était… beau.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il était d'une beauté quasi inhumaine. Il était encore plus beau que les mannequins que l'on pouvait voir dans les pubs ou les magazines.

Le teint pâle, les yeux rouge bordeaux, il arborait un sourire en coin qui lui assurerait des tonnes de filles à ses pieds en moins de deux secondes. Le genre d'homme à qui tout réussi. Il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Pourtant, il ne m'attirait absolument pas. Sa façon de me regarder me répugnait. Il avait un regard malsain, pervers, moqueur… vraiment rien d'attirant là-dedans. Je n'avais qu'une envie, fuir le plus loin possible de lui.

Il fit un pas vers moi et je ne pus bouger. J'étais comme tétanisée.

- Alors Isabella, tu te laisses traiter comme une moins que rien sans réagir ? me demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je ne pus répondre. Comment connaissait-il mon prénom ? Et puis, comment savait-il pour mes camarades de classe ?

Il avait une voix cajoleuse, comme s'il essayait de me charmer par la force de son regard qu'il voulait charmeur et de sa voix veloutée. Je réprimai une grimace de dégoût et l'observai. Je me raidis encore plus quand il s'approcha plus près de moi.

- La gifle était pas mal, mais il aurait mérité pire.

Je frissonnai. Il avait toujours le même timbre de voix mais elle m'avait semblé plus… dangereuse. Un éclat de férocité était apparut dans ses yeux grenat.

- Il aurait mérité de mourir pour avoir osé penser que tu étais ce genre de filles, continua-t-il, indifférent quant à mon trouble.

Je ne répondis toujours pas. Je n'y arrivais pas tellement il me terrorisait. J'étais comme figée par la peur. Mon corps était si lourd que je sus que je serais incapable de bouger s'il s'attaquait à moi. Je fronçai les sourcils. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je n'avais jamais été face à ce genre de situation mais je n'aurais jamais cru que je réagirai de cette façon. Pourquoi me raidissais-je autant ?

- Ne panique pas, murmura-t-il, en se penchant vers moi. Tu n'arriveras pas à bouger tant que j'utiliserai mon pouvoir sur toi.

Pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Etait-il fou ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il pensait avoir un pouvoir ?

A moins que…

Les yeux grenat… Cette beauté surréaliste…

Oui…

Il n'était pas humain !

Cette pensée tourbillonna dans mon esprit, me faisant haleter de terreur. Qui était-il ? Plus important encore, qu'_était_-il ?

- Vois-tu, continua-t-il, par la pensée, je peux contrôler ton corps, mais aussi tes émotions et tes sentiments. Je peux raviver ta colère, te faire mourir de peur ou encore te rendre complètement docile.

J'écarquillai les yeux. C'était impossible. Personne n'avait ce genre de pouvoir.

_**« Personne d'humain n'avait ce genre de pouvoir »**_ me susurra une petite voix dans ma tête.

- Techniquement, je n'ai aucune incidence sur le physique, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de bouger sauf si, comme je l'ai dit, je te rends docile. Là, tu es tétanisée par la peur. Et plus j'accentue ta peur, plus tu te figeras. Tout simplement parce que c'est dans ton caractère.

Je serrai les poings, bien décidée à lui prouver qu'il avait tort. La peur ne me paralyserait pas. Je n'étais pas comme ça.

Il eut un sourire moqueur et, soudain, je sentis mes maigres forces m'abandonner. Mon corps s'allégea subitement mais je n'avais plus aucune force. Plus aucune volonté.

Je sus qu'il ne m'avait pas menti. Il pouvait manipuler mes émotions. Dans l'état actuel des choses, bloquée comme je l'étais, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, silencieuses. Je reniflai, vraiment inquiète. Qu'allait-il faire de moi ? Que me voulait-il ? Allait-il me tuer ?

Il passa sa main sur ma joue droite, puis la gauche.

- Ne pleure pas, Isabella, susurra-t-il, presque tristement. Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sûr.

Je fermai les yeux, écœurée en comprenant le sous-entendu. D'un geste souple, il m'attira contre lui et je m'étonnai de sa froideur et de son torse plus dur que la pierre.

En quoi était-il fait ? Du marbre ? De la pierre ?

Il passa un doigt gelé sur mes lèvres, pour m'intimer au silence et me posa sur son épaule. Deux secondes plus tard, je fermai les yeux, paniquée par la vitesse. Il courrait.

On avait presque l'impression qu'il survolait le sol tant il allait vite.

Je rouvris les yeux, n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce qu'il se passait. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite. En même pas deux secondes, nous étions hors du musée. En cinq, nous étions hors de la ville. En dix, nous étions dans une forêt.

Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, j'eus envie de vomir alors qu'il me reposait à terre. J'eus à peine le temps de m'appuyer contre un arbre, pour essayer de combattre le malaise qui s'emparait de moi, que je sentis mon corps s'alourdir à nouveau.

Les larmes aux yeux, je ne pouvais rien faire pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je fus violemment retournée et posée contre l'arbre. L'homme me regardait avec un sourire goguenard.

- Un jour, tu t'y feras, me murmura-t-il.

Un jour… Je me retins d'éclater en sanglot en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer. Il voulait d'abord s'amuser. C'était pire. Je n'aurais même pas la satisfaction de mourir rapidement, non… j'allais souffrir.

Levant les yeux, je vis deux autres hommes, aux même teints et couleurs d'yeux, s'approcher de moi. J'étais toujours dans l'incapacité de réagir. Je ne pouvais bouger, mon esprit refusait de coordonner mes mouvements. Je n'avais aucune volonté.

Quand je les vis s'approcher de moi, des sourires pervers sur les lèvres, je hurlai de terreur.

…_**Fin Flash-Back ~**_

* * *

- Damian !

La voix d'une humaine me sortit de mes sombres pensées, comme si elle était à quelques mètres de moi. Je me figeai, l'esprit en alerte.

- Damian, dépêche-toi mon chéri, c'est bientôt l'heure du goûter.

A l'entente du mot affectueux, je compris que c'était juste une humaine qui appelait son fils. Elle avait dû le perdre des yeux pendant quelques minutes et le petit en avait profité pour s'éloigner.

- Damian ! cria l'humaine, d'une voix paniquée.

Je soupirai, désespérée, et me relevai doucement. Je jetai un dernier regard à mon petit coin de paradis, mélancolique. Ce n'était pas grand chose, vraiment, juste un coin de verdure non dénaturée par les hommes.

Quelques arbres, de l'herbe bien verte, des fleurs en pleine floraison à peine éclairées par les quelques trouées de lumière entre les branches d'arbres.

J'aimais me ressourcer dans ce genre d'endroit. A chaque déménagement de mon clan –bien que je ne le considérai pas comme tel-, chaque ville que je découvrais, je fouillais invariablement les environs pour trouver un petit coin de verdure où je pouvais m'isoler et partir dans mes réflexions.

Je m'éloignai doucement, ne voulant pas croiser cette humaine. Non pas qu'elle risque quoi que ce soit, le puma m'avait rassasiée, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

J'accélérai subitement, sachant que de toute façon, il me suivrait. Il me suivait toujours, où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, il était toujours là.

C'était mon « gardien », celui qui m'empêchait de m'enfuir loin de cette famille de monstres.

Depuis le temps, j'aurais pu m'enfuir mais malheureusement, le pouvoir de Giovanni m'en empêchait. Il était doué de télépathie et, alors, il lui suffisait de prévenir son 'père' que je tentais de m'enfuir pour que celui-ci me neutralise.

En cinquante ans, je n'avais jamais pu m'enfuir à cause de lui. Les premières semaines de ma nouvelle 'vie', j'avais essayé, mais j'avais à peine eue le temps de m'éloigner que déjà, Giovanni prévenait Angel. Un pas de trop, et il appelait son maître.

Je m'arrêtai finalement, près de l'endroit où nous nous étions installés. Nous ne restions que quelques jours dans chaque endroit. Parfois plus, parfois moins.

- Nous partons demain, m'annonça Giovanni, avant de s'éloigner.

Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon, ils étaient habitués à mes silences. Enfin, nous allions changer de ville, j'avais hâte.

Angel n'était pas loin, je le sentais, il me surveillait. Je m'assis contre un arbre, juste derrière la maison que nous occupions. Je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis qu'on était arrivé.

Et pour cause, les cadavres des anciens propriétaires traînaient dans le salon. Rien qu'à l'idée, j'avais envie de pleurer.

Je réprimai un frisson de dégoût en voyant Angel se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il m'adressa un sourire cruel, malsain et je me retins de fermer les yeux. Il n'aimait pas que je me soustraie à son regard.

Angel était le pire des trois vampires mâles de mon « clan », le plus cruel et le plus pervers d'entre tous. Le chef aussi. Le créateur des deux mâles et de moi.

Son pouvoir était diabolique. A mes yeux, tout du moins. En temps normal, j'aurais pu le trouver cool mais, dans les circonstances actuelles, vu ce qu'il faisait avec, je ne pouvais que le craindre.

Silver, le dernier des mâles, n'avait pas de pouvoirs spécifiques. Son gabarit –on aurait dit un ours géant- lui suffisait. Il avait une force incroyable. Même complètement amorphe, j'avais mal quand il me serrait dans ses bras.

Lui non plus, je ne devais pas l'énerver. Sinon je devenais… sa chose. C'était leurs façons à tous les trois de garder le contrôle sur moi. Angel me manipulait dès que je faisais quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas et, à ce moment-là, il me punissait.

Parfois c'était lui, parfois c'était Silver ou Giovanni. J'avais fini par me faire une raison. Je ne tentais plus de fuir, ni de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'énerver. Les énerver. J'étais leur chose, leur esclave sexuelle et, bien qu'une partie de moi s'en révoltait encore, j'avais fini par l'accepter.

J'obéissais à tous leurs ordres. Je n'avais plus de libre-arbitre.

Enfin, sauf en ce qui concernait ma façon de me nourrir. Je refusais catégoriquement de boire du sang humain. Je n'y avais jamais goûté et, même si j'en connaissais l'odeur plus qu'alléchante, je m'y tenais depuis cinquante ans.

Ils avaient tout tentés pour me faire craquer. Ils m'avaient « torturé » pendant des jours, des semaines mais j'avais tenu bon.

Ils avaient même pris un humain pour le poser sur mes genoux alors qu'il m'avait « figé ». J'avais senti son odeur alors que le pauvre homme pissait le sang sur moi mais j'avais tenu bon, même si j'ignorais encore comment j'avais fait.

Depuis, Angel avait finalement accepté que je puisse refuser de faire comme eux. Si je voulais me ruiner la santé en buvant des animaux, c'était mon problème.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis Angel se rapprocher de moi.

- Debout, m'ordonna-t-il, sèchement.

Je ne songeais même pas une seule seconde à désobéir. Je me levai rapidement et me tint droite devant lui, soumise.

J'attendais mon châtiment sans rien dire. Sans protestations. Elles ne servaient à rien, mis à part l'exciter. J'attendais. Tout simplement.

- Ma douce Isabella, susurra-t-il en passant le revers de sa main droite sur ma joue.

Il passa sa main dans mon dos, rapide caresse, et je ne pus contrôler la réaction de mon corps. Je fis un pas en arrière ce qui, évidemment, ne lui plu pas.

- Ne fais pas ta farouche, tigresse, grogna-t-il, moqueur.

Il m'attrapa par le bras et, avant que je ne puisse me débattre, je sentis mon corps se détendre entièrement et le vide m'envahir.

- Je sais qu'au fond, tu aimes ça, fit-il, en murmurant à mon oreille.

Je ne dis rien, malgré l'horreur visible dans mes yeux, et le laissa faire, me forçant mentalement à penser à autre chose. J'aurais voulu crier, pleurer mais je me le refusais.

Pleurer, c'était impossible depuis que j'étais un vampire.

Crier… Au début, je l'avais fait. Mais ça l'avait encore plus excité. Depuis, je me taisais et subissais ses assauts répugnants en silence. En fait, je ne parlais plus du tout.

Je hochais la tête quand il me posait une question. Plus aucun son ne franchissait mes lèvres… mis à part quelques grognements incontrôlables. Il détestait ça.

Je n'étais pas masochiste mais je ne voulais pas lui faire plaisir en criant ou en sanglotant.

- Tu m'appartiens, Isabella, gémit-il, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en se libérant en moi.

Il se releva, réajusta ses vêtements avant de rentrer dans la maison, tandis que je restais allongée sur le sol, le cœur et le corps meurtri.

Je me sentais tellement sale. Tellement souillée.

Quand je sentis le contre-effet de son pouvoir, je me relevai doucement et me recroquevillai contre l'arbre. Je réajustais mes vêtements et me força mentalement à penser à mes petits coins de paradis que je chérissais tant. Je pliai mes jambes pour les ramener contre mon torse et m'imaginai dans une prairie remplie de fleurs.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Silver revenir. Quand j'entendis des battements de cœur accélérés ainsi qu'une odeur envoûtante de sang humain, je fermais les yeux, écœurée. Je haïssais être témoin de leurs méfaits. Ils tuaient des gens sous mon nez et je ne pouvais rien faire.

En me voyant, les vêtements en lambeaux, Silver eut un ricanement moqueur. Je me contentais de baisser la tête, pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me fasse la même chose. Pas deux fois de suite en si peu de temps.

- Où est ma maman ? s'enquit une petite voix apeurée.

Je sursautai vivement et me tournais vers eux, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

A côté de Silver, se tenait un petit garçon d'environ cinq-six ans. Les cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus très clair, il était vraiment adorable. Je retins de justesse un gémissement horrifié. Ils n'allaient pas le tuer quand même ?

Ce n'était qu'un gosse ! Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça !

Je vis Angel et Giovanni sortir de la maison, et regarder le petit d'un air satisfait.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda Angel au gosse.

- Damian… souffla le petit garçon.

Je fermai les yeux en songeant à sa mère qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, le cherchait désespérément.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, Damian. Ferme les yeux. Ça sera rapide, rassure-toi.

Je gardai mes yeux fermés alors qu'Angel se jetait au cou du petit garçon. Je retins un sanglot en pinçant les lèvres.

Puis, je l'entendis s'écarter, en laissant le petit agoniser.

- Délicieux. Dans quelques jours, vous aurez un petit frère, annonça calmement Angel.

Il retourna dans la maison tandis que j'ouvrai les yeux pour regarder ce pauvre petit garçon se tordre de douleur sur le sol. N'avaient-ils aucune conscience ? Aucune once d'humanité ?

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je ne pouvais retirer mes yeux du garçon qui souffrait mille morts sous les yeux satisfaits de Giovanni. Je le plaignais sincèrement. Je me rappelai avec précision de ma propre transformation. La douleur ressentie était mille fois pire de ce que me faisaient régulièrement mes trois… maîtres.

Je réprimais un grognement en songeant à ce mot avilissant. Mais c'était le mot exact pour définir mes relations avec eux. J'étais leur esclave. Leur jouet sexuel. Rien d'autres.

Je fermai les yeux, déprimée, tandis que le souvenir de ma transformation affluait dans mon esprit.

* * *

_**~ Flash-Back…**_

_Phœnix, le 6 décembre 2005._

Cela faisait des heures que j'étais allongée, nue, sur le sol, prostrée en position fœtale. Je me sentais meurtrie dans ma chair et dans mon âme. J'étais salie. Humiliée.

Les trois monstres -comme je les appelais dorénavant- avaient abusé de moi, les uns après les autres, en riant. Ils riaient si fort et de façon si cruelle, qu'à chaque rire, mes entrailles se nouaient un peu plus. Chaque rire me donnait envie de hurler.

Combien de secondes, de minutes, d'heures avant qu'ils ne se lassent de moi ? Je voulais juste que le calvaire s'arrête. Je voulais juste mourir. Etait-ce trop demandé ?

- Isabella ? m'appela doucement l'un des monstres.

J'ouvris faiblement les yeux et vit celui qui m'avait enlevée au musée se tenir devant moi.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? s'enquit-il, affable.

Je refermais les yeux, en gémissant. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était passé une nuit depuis l'enlèvement. En même temps, je n'avais plus conscience de grand chose, excepté mon corps –spécialement mon bas ventre- douloureux.

- Avec mes fils, nous avons décidé de te garder avec nous, m'apprit-il. J'espère que cela te fait plaisir !

Je n'avais pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il souriait méchamment. Je pouvais le deviner au ton de sa voix mais surtout, je le sentais. C'était comme si son sourire me transperçait de toute part. Des frissons me parcoururent le dos et je sentis son haleine glacée dans mon cou.

Je faillis hurler en comprenant que mon calvaire était loin d'être fini. Ils voulaient me garder… Combien de temps allais-je encore devoir subir leurs assauts ?

- Cela risque de te faire souffrir pendant quelques jours, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne durera pas.

De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'allait-il me faire ? De toute façon, a bien y réfléchir, que pouvait-il me faire de pire ?

Mon esprit rationnel -ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait- me disait qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ça. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, je n'en étais plus aussi sûre.

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand je sentis sa langue dans mon cou. Je me raidis violemment alors qu'une intense douleur me fit hurler. Que m'avait-il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête tandis qu'un épais brouillard commençait à s'installer.

- Ne t'agite pas, Isabella. Dans quelques jours, cela sera fini.

J'entendis à peine la fin de sa phrase, je tombais dans les vapes, partagée entre la douleur et le contentement de m'endormir enfin.

Quand je repris conscience, ce fut pour hurler.

Peur.

Douleur.

Je ne savais pas exactement lequel me faisait hurler. Lequel primait sur l'autre !

Parfois, c'était la peur. Quand je revoyais les visages narquois de ces… monstres… la peur me paralysait !

J'avais encore du mal à mettre un mot sur ce qu'ils étaient. Des vampires. Ces « monstres » inventés dans la littérature. Y penser, me faisait invariablement peur.

Pourtant, ils ne ressemblaient pas aux vampires des livres. En général, ils étaient décrits comme des êtres horribles, et d'un certain côté, ils l'étaient. Les yeux rouges, la peau quasi-translucide, c'était inquiétant. Mais, leurs traits étaient tellement fins, tellement délicats, qu'ils en devenaient beaux.

Néanmoins, leur beauté n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Précisément parce que je savais ce qu'elle cachait. Des monstres sans cœur, sadiques et pervers. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Puis, soudain, la douleur surpassa la peur et passa en première position.

La morsure des flammes m'envahit à nouveau, me faisant hurler. Comme des vagues, elles s'abattaient sur moi, me donnant l'impression de suffoquer.

De plus en plus intenses.

De plus en plus brûlantes.

Elles me brûlaient de l'intérieur, parcouraient mes veines, se rapprochant impitoyablement de mon cœur. Je les sentais se rapprocher et la peur me faisait hurler. La peur et la douleur se mélangeaient, me faisant perdre la tête.

Je n'entendais plus rien. Le silence total.

Je ne pensais plus à rien à part cette douleur qui me labourait le corps. J'avais l'étrange et douloureuse sensation de n'être plus qu'un énorme morceau de charbon calciné. Mon corps était brûlant, je prenais feu.

Je n'avais même plus la force de me concentrer. De réfléchir.

Rien ne comptait à part ce feu ravageur en moi.

Puis, ça s'intensifia. Au bout de quelques temps, le feu fit son œuvre. Je ne sentis plus mon corps. J'avais envie de bouger, mais je n'y arrivai pas. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être collée au sol. Mon bras ne voulait plus bouger. Ni même mes jambes.

Une énième vague brûlante arriva et je hurlai à nouveau. Mes jambes s'alourdirent de plus en plus.

Au prix d'un effort considérable, je réussis à serrer les poings. Il fallait que je me concentre en vue de la prochaine vague. Je ne voulais plus souffrir. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête.

Je voulais mourir.

Je serrai un peu plus les poings, pinçai les lèvres et attendis. Quand elle fut là, je ne hurlai pas. Rien. Pas un mot, pas un cri.

Je savais qu'ils étaient là. Ils me regardaient. Je ne leur donnerai pas le plaisir de hurler, pas encore. Je les entendais de plus en plus distinctement.

Ce qui n'était qu'un vague murmure au début, devint une vraie conversation.

- Alors ? Elle s'en sort comment ? demanda l'un d'entre eux, d'une voix où l'on pouvait percevoir de l'impatience.

- Plutôt bien, je dois dire. Elle a hurlé un peu, mais elle a l'air de s'y faire, répondit une autre voix.

Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas les entendre parler de moi. Je ne voulais pas m'y faire, ni m'en sortir.

Je me concentrai sur autre chose, profitant de l'accalmie passagère de l'incendie. Comme si je n'avais d'autres souvenirs, le premier qui me vint en tête fut le musée. Quand l'autre était venu à moi… Avait-on remarqué mon absence ? S'inquiétait-on pour moi ?

Et ma mère. Les larmes me vinrent en pensant à elle. Ma douce maman. Ma Renée. J'espérais qu'elle allait bien. Qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop ! Vraiment.

Une autre vague arriva. Je me surpris à l'apprécier, malgré la douleur. Je sentis les flammes dans mes bras et mes jambes. Tout mon corps était en feu.

Je fermai la bouche, pinçai les lèvres le plus possible pour garder ma douleur au fond de moi. Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, le feu diminua. Je reprenais peu à peu conscience des bruits extérieurs, des souffles près de moi. Quand je ne sentis plus aucune douleur, je me tendis. Etait-ce vraiment fini ou était-ce juste un leurre ?

J'attendis quelques minutes. Peut-être quelques heures. Je ne savais plus. Je n'avais plus aucune notion de temps.

Puis, je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux. Tout me semblait étrange. Les lumières étaient vives et nettes. J'observai le parquet sur lequel j'étais allongée, ahurie. Je pouvais distinguer les particules de poussières dessus. Je frottai mes yeux et fut surprise par la texture de ma peau. Elle me semblait également différente.

En regardant mes mains, je me demandai ce qu'il m'arrivait. Avant de tant souffrir, j'avais une méchante coupure sur ma main droite. Disparue !

Et les bleus sur mes jambes, mon ventre… tout avait disparu. Je me redressai vivement, et fut ahurie par ma facilité à le faire. Tout à l'heure encore, j'avais tellement mal que je ne pouvais plus bouger le bassin sans gémir. Et maintenant, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir courir un marathon sans rien ressentir.

Un rire me parvint. Je me tournai rapidement, en grognant.

_En grognant ?! _

Dans un réflexe automatique, je portai ma main sur ma bouche, choquée.

- Tu t'habitueras, me susurra mon kidnappeur, en passant sa main sur ma joue.

Je me reculai vivement, en grognant. Je fus aussitôt figée.

- Tu pourrais te montrer plus reconnaissante, gronda-t-il en s'avançant dangereusement vers moi.

Je pouvais nettement voir le regard pervers qu'il posa sur mon corps dénudé. Je serrai les lèvres et fermai les yeux, impuissante.

…_**Fin Flash-Back ~**_

* * *

Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. Un soupir las. Je me rappelais les premières semaines ; quand j'avais découvert ma force, ma nouvelle condition… mais surtout mon nouveau régime.

Ma stupéfaction de découvrir que je n'avais vraiment plus faim. J'avais soif. Quand Angel m'avait ramené un humain, j'avais failli lui sauter dessus mais le dégoût de la situation m'en avait empêché.

Au fur et à mesure, j'avais découvert tout ce que je ne pouvais plus faire. Pleurer, rougir, dormir… Mais la pire de toute était sans conteste le fait que j'étais devenue comme eux. J'étais un monstre.

* * *

Damian était parmi nous depuis deux ans maintenant mais je ne le côtoyais que très peu. L'idée d'un enfant vampire me répugnait. Je combattis mon envie de hurler en y pensant.

Au début, j'avais eu de la peine pour lui. De la compassion même. J'aurais été prête à le prendre sous mon aile, mais, en voyant le monstre qu'il était devenu, j'avais préféré prendre mes distances.

C'était un monstre, au même titre que les trois autres. D'un côté, il était pire que les autres, parce qu'à cinq ans, il n'avait aucune notion du bien ou du mal. Il avait tout le temps soif et faisait énormément de caprices.

Ils s'occupaient tous de son éducation ou du moins, des bonnes méthodes pour chasser les humains.

Il le transformait en vrai monstre.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, nous arrivions dans une nouvelle ville.

Forks.

Rien que le nom me donnait envie de fondre en larmes.

C'était la ville où j'étais née avant de partir vivre à Phœnix. Mon père y était resté, lui, mais, depuis mes seize ans, je ne l'avais jamais revu. Enfin, depuis le temps il était probablement mort.

- Ça te plaît, Isabella ? me demanda Giovanni.

Je l'ignorai et regardais droit devant moi. Je me souvenais qu'il y avait une forêt ici, j'espérai que je pourrai trouver un coin agréable.

Je la vis, face à moi, imposante de majesté. Après un demi-siècle, mes souvenirs humains s'estompaient, alors je ne me rappelais plus si elle était grande ou pas.

- Allons chercher une maison, décréta Angel.

Angel nous fit signe pour qu'on le suive, ce que nous fîmes, sans tergiverser.

Je les suivis jusque dans la forêt et ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une petite maison. Je me tendis subitement en sentant l'odeur caractéristique du sang humain.

Je vis un vieil homme sortir de la maison, armé d'un fusil.

- C'est une propriété privée ici ! vociféra le vieil homme. Fichez le camp !

Je fermai les yeux quand je vis Giovanni lui sauter littéralement dessus sans que le pauvre homme n'aie eut le temps de tirer.

Horrifiée, je me retournai, le cœur au bord des lèvres tandis que j'entendais le vieil homme crier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Silver –qui avait également attaqué- et Giovanni laissèrent retomber le corps sans vie du vieil homme sur le sol.

Angel et Damian entrèrent dans la maison, tandis que Silver se retournait vers moi.

- Enterre-le, m'ordonna-t-il, me faisant sursauter.

Choquée, c'était le terme exact pour mettre un mot sur mon état d'esprit actuel.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Je ne le voulais pas.

- Tu refuses ? me demanda-t-il, en souriant d'un air sadique.

Je sentis un long frisson d'horreur parcourir mon dos tandis que je comprenais ce que je risquais si je refusais. Silver s'approcha lentement de moi, en bombant son torse de Mr Muscle.

Horrifiée et la boule au ventre, je m'avançai doucement pour attraper le vieil homme. Mais mes mains tremblaient tellement que je ne pus le soulever.

- Tu n'es pas gentille, Isabella, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je sentis aussitôt les effets du pouvoir d'Angel, et d'une simple pichenette, je me retrouvai sur le sol. Silver me retourna sur le ventre et commença sa torture préférée… sous les yeux de Giovanni, Angel et Damian, qui venaient de sortir de la maison pour ne pas manquer le spectacle.

Les yeux grands ouverts, je me laissai faire, impuissante.

J'avais les yeux fixés sur le corps du vieil homme et je me fis la réflexion qu'il était chanceux. Au moins, il était mort, il ne souffrirait plus.

Je sentis plus que je ne vis Giovanni s'approcher de moi. Il s'apprêtait à remplacer Silver quand une odeur nous parvint.

Une odeur vampirique.

Aussitôt, ils se mirent en position d'attaque tandis que j'étais toujours sur le sol, à moitié nue et incapable de me relever.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour m'empêcher de hurler. J'aurais voulu crier « tuez-moi » mais j'en étais incapable. Un seul vampire contre trois adultes et un mini-démon c'était mission impossible.

Finalement, l'odeur disparut tandis que Silver s'éloignait pour tenter de la rattraper. Angel me redonna ma force et je me relevai sans me presser pour me rhabiller.

- Enterre-le ! m'ordonna-t-il, froidement avant d'entrer dans la maison.

J'obéis et attrapai le corps du vieil homme. Je le déposai plus loin et mis toute ma rage en creusant sa tombe. Je creusai la terre, sanglotant et gémissant en même temps quand le son de la télévision se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la maison.

Puis, je repris le vieil homme et le posai doucement au fond. Je fermai ses paupières d'un air peiné.

- Je suis désolée, chuchotais-je.

Une fois le trou rebouché, je me reculai pour m'asseoir contre un arbre. Giovanni me surveillait depuis une des fenêtres de la maison.

Je l'ignorai et fermai les yeux. Comme toujours, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, imaginant des prairies enchanteresses. Je le laissais s'éloigner de l'enfer dans lequel je vivais. Au moins, lui, il était libre.

* * *

Ça faisait une semaine que nous étions à Forks. J'avais réussi à trouver un cerf bien que je sache qu'il y avait des grizzlis et des pumas un peu plus loin. Mais, comme d'habitude, Angel m'interdisait de m'éloigner.

En une semaine, j'avais eu le droit à un seul repas. Je m'y étais habituée même si, au fond, on ne s'habituait jamais à la sensation de soif.

La semaine dernière, quand on avait senti l'odeur d'un vampire, Silver avait fini par revenir bredouille. Depuis, Giovanni et lui étaient fébriles. Ils guettaient les environs, s'attendant à tout moment à être attaqués.

Je ne m'en souciai pas du tout. Je m'en foutais même. Je préférai me réfugier dans mon monde imaginaire plutôt que m'inquiéter d'un éventuel nomade.

- Isabella ?

La voix fluette de Damian me força à ouvrir les yeux. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux bordeaux mais ne répondit pas. Qu'aurais-je pu lui dire ? Je refusai d'avoir le moindre contact avec… ce monstre. Même s'il avait une bouille adorable, je savais ce que cachait cette beauté.

- J'ai soif, me dit-il, comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose.

Je tournai la tête, ignorant son regard suppliant. Il ne me touchait absolument pas. Il me dégoûtait. Comment pouvait-on supporter de voir un enfant de cinq ans tuer un être humain ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Damian ? s'enquit Angel.

- J'ai soif… et j'aimerais qu'Isabella m'accompagne !

Comme si j'en avais envie !

- Elle ne se nourrit pas comme nous, Damian, je te l'ai expliqué. Silver va t'accompagner.

Damian cria et objecta. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui pour trouver un humain. Je frissonnais d'horreur et reporta mon regard sur la forêt.

Angel emporta son « fils » plus loin pour essayer de le calmer tandis que je soupirai, lassée.

Je me doutais qu'il n'y avait pas de règles pour les vampires mais quand même… ça devrait être interdit de transformer des enfants. Ils n'ont aucune éducation, ils sont trop jeunes pour être maîtres d'eux-mêmes et faire la différence entre ce qui est bien ou non.

Finalement, du coin de l'œil, je vis Silver partir avec le petit monstre. Je me concentrai pour penser à autre chose qu'au pauvre humain qui allait mourir pour le plaisir d'un gosse de cinq ans.

Ils revinrent quelques heures plus tard, je feignis de ne pas voir le sang qui maculait le haut de son t-shirt.

Giovanni partit à son tour, pour se nourrir également, tandis que je sentais le regard d'Angel sur moi. Je n'y fis pas attention et gardai mon regard résolument fixé sur la forêt.

Quand Giovanni revint, il n'était pas seul. Un humain l'accompagnait. Et pas n'importe qui. Un flic. Il avait ramené un flic en guise de repas. Je me pinçai les lèvres tandis qu'Angel sortait de la maison pour accueillir le repas que Giovanni lui avait ramené.

Et, comme le monstre sans cœur qu'il était, Angel fit exprès d'amener l'homme jusque dans mes bras. L'homme s'effondra sur moi. Il tremblait violemment et gémissait de peur.

- Ne me tuez pas… J'ai une femme et une fille… sanglotait-il en me suppliant du regard.

Désespérée, je ne lui répondis pas. Je passai le revers de ma paume sur sa joue. Soudain, Angel agrippa ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière. Il hurla de douleur, je ne pus bouger.

- Elle ne peut rien pour toi, susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'humain.

Puis, il planta ses crocs dans son cou et commença à le boire sous mes yeux torturés.

Giovanni s'agenouilla derrière moi et attrapa mes bras pour les serrer violemment, pour m'empêcher d'échapper à cette scène. Je fermai les yeux, il serra plus fort.

- Regarde Isabella. Regarde comme c'est beau, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne pus retenir un sanglot. De rage. De désespoir. Tout se mélangeait en moi. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de regarder ça mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Quand Angel relâcha le corps, sans vie, de l'humain, je passai mes mains sur ses joues, anéantie.

Puis, je les vis se figer. Je me relevai pour humer l'air et repéra plusieurs odeurs de vampires.

Aussitôt, ils se mirent tous en position accroupit tandis que Angel me rendait impuissante pour ne pas que j'en profite pour m'enfuir. Le corps du policier tomba à mes pieds mais je ne le sentis pas. Comme d'habitude, je ne sentais plus rien.

Je guettais l'horizon, droit vers le nord, quand je les vis. Ils étaient huit. Huit vampires devant nous.

* * *

_**~ To be continued… enfin si vous le voulez bien... ~  
**_


End file.
